


Confession

by S6l6i6



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soriku - Freeform, i love soriku, i will die for them, they are so sappy wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S6l6i6/pseuds/S6l6i6
Summary: Just Sora and Riku being saps also confession  ???? -Edit- I went back in and changed a bit of stuff
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Confession

When Riku came back from his little side mission , he was awaited with a big blue eyed Sora

Riku pulls out his apartment keys but finds the door already unlocked. Riku was slightly confused and taken aback “What??...” 

“I remember locking the door“ Riku thought 

As Riku opened the door , he summoned his keyblade on instinct.

But to his surprise , it was just Sora. Sitting on the couch reading his comic making the most stupidest grin of all time 

Riku liked that grin , Sora’s bright eyes too . He could never get enough of it.

Riku sighed “Hey Sora , maybe next time you should text me before coming over. We have gummi phones for a reason“ 

Finally noticing Riku in the doorway . Sora jumped up with glee 

Sora “You don’t mean that , you love it when I surprise you“ 

Riku “I guess you're right but still , I thought someone was in my apartment like some burgl--” 

Riku was cut off by a laughing Sora

Sora “Pfft baha , Riku what the heck. A burglar?? Really????? You're a keyblade master and you're worried about some burglar coming into your apartment, haha . You never fail to amaze me“

Sora laughed away while Riku just watched knowing well Sora was basically making fun of him.

Riku crosses his arms “Yeah yeah , laugh all you want . Hmph“ 

Sora “Awww, someone's mad“

Riku still crossing his arms “I'm not mad“ he then proceeded to flick Sora on the forehead 

Sora bounced back 

Sora grabbed ahold of his forehead and started rubbing it ”Ssss ow! Hey! What was that for!!!“ 

Riku laughed 

Riku “That’s what you get for making fun of me“

Sora looked at Riku , and gave him the puppy eyes 

Sora “Riku , will you forgive me ?? I won’t do it ever again“

Riku looked at Sora , almost red all over . He knew damn well that it was a lie but when it came to Sora , he could forgive anything Sora did to him so easily. 

Riku “f...Fine yeah alright , i forgive you“ Riku said while looking away , trying to cover his face 

Sora jumped on Riku and gave him a big hug 

Sora “Yay!“ Sora smiled 

Riku was at his breaking point , Sora's smile was going to end him 

Sora “Riku??... , hey are you alright . Your very red , do you have a cold “Sora lifts up Riku's bangs and planted his lips right on his forehead

Riku stilled . His...lips ….Lips are onmyforehead.....hskhsd

At this moment , Riku was the most red he could have ever been and hoping Sora didn’t notice 

Sora “Hmm , it seems you don’t have a fever or anything . I wonder why your so red right now“

Riku “haha...heuwbjdjs kissmefdk“

Sora looked at Riku , couldn’t understand what he said.

Sora “What was that?? ….” then Sora realized what Riku had said and he then too became red

Sora “Oh….” he looks away

Riku realized what he said as well , while panicking . He decided to just play it off as a joke ….or at least try too????

Riku “Oh.. sorry , forget what i said please“ he frantically says while waving his hands around like an idiot

Sora looks at Riku with the most brightest eyes , he then grabs a hold of Riku’s hands and places them at Riku’s side . 

Riku was just so fascinated with Sora's eyes , to even understand what was going on right now 

Riku “i...uhh sor-..” he was cut off by Sora, shortening the distance between them.

Sora was close , very close soveryclose

Riku was screaming inside “haaahskjhkashkf “

Cupping Riku’s face . Sora then took the opportunity to close the distance 

Riku melted into that kiss closing his eyes , it was sweet , warm

They stood there , basking in the warmth of each other. Riku had always wanted this… he wanted Sora , always. The way Sora made him feel was no other . Just having Sora there made him feel better , More alive? .

Sora moved away slowly , both opening their eyes. They were both red , very red .

Riku “….I like you! “ he blurted out. Riku covered his mouth 

Sora looked at him 

Riku “Pretend you did-”

Sora “I like you too“ 

Riku “w...What did you say??..”

Sora “I said i like you too Riku“ he smiled

Something went through Riku , he was on the verge of crying , screaming maybe?? Before Riku could say something his body moved on it’s own and he smacked his lip right on Sora’s

Sora “Mmm....” he closed his eyes 

Riku didn’t know what he was doing at this point . all he wanted was Sora's warmth. He placed his hands on Sora’s hips. His hands fit so perfectly . This was it , the missing piece that made Riku whole , Sora was that piece . Without Sora , he probably wouldn’t be here , in the light.

They kissed a bit more , until they were out of breath . None of them really knew what they were doing.

They moved away from each other

Sora “w..Wow” Sora wrapped his arms around Riku

Riku “i… IM...so sorry“

Sora laughed 

Sora “For what silly . Does this mean… were boyfriends ?“

Riku “No….I MEan yes but no ?? kill me now“

Sora “So i take that as a yes ?? use your words Riku“ Sora caresses Riku’s cheek

Riku was definitely red , he didn’t even need to look at himself to figure that out 

Riku “yes..”

**Author's Note:**

> ANDDDD END , I hoped you enjoy , did i improve from my last fic?? Tell me what I should improve on . OHHH im going to be doing soriku week 2020 this year , i've never really done it before BUT IM EXCITED , if you want to contact me and talk about soriku or anything else please do , my twitter is S6L6L6


End file.
